Great Anglian War
The Great Anglian War was a major conflict in Britain from 1979 to 1986. History In the Revolution of 1974, Ipswich became a dictatorship. It soon instituted repressive policies, such as Death by Backpack, sedition laws, and concentration camps. The nearby Empire of Norwich felt that this gave a bad reputation to dictatorships, and attempted to execute a coup, which fell through when Ipswich discovered it. Ipswich duly declared war on Norwich on November 11, 1979. Norwich's ally Ely therefore declared war on Ipswich, and Ipswich's ally London declared war on Ely and Norwich. By the New Year, the states of Anglia were at war. The winter of 1980 saw the Siege of Norwich, in which Ipswich, having conquered most of Norwich, attempted to capture the capital. The siege had major problems due to Norwich being supplied from the sea; Ipswich had an insufficient navy to blockade the city completely, although the inside of the city was mostly reduced to ruins. On April 21, 1980 the dictator of Ipswich, Jacob Sitton, issued an ultimatum to Norwich: if the city did not surrender, all the people in the countryside would be killed. Norwich did not accept, and Project Ultimate was launched. The primary result of Project Ultimate were millions of dead and a huge amount of guerilla warfare. Additionally, Cambridge declared war on Ipswich. On July 30, 1980 Norwich finally fell, although most of the population of the city had been evacuated to Ely. Those who remained were shot on the spot. Although Norwich had been captured, both Ely and Cambridge had made much headway into Ipswich's territory; as such, on August 4, 1980 Ipswich offered a peace deal. Ely and Cambridge instead accepted a ceasefire, which lasted until March 1981. During this ceasefire, the full extent of Ipswich's war crimes became known. On March 17, 1981 Ely launched a new offensive into Ipswich. It was stopped at the Battle of Bury St. Edmunds, which lasted from April to June of 1981. The battle was a decisive victory for Ipswich. London also fully entered the war in 1981, using propaganda to "debunk" Ipswich's war crimes. In late summer 1981 Ipswich launched its own offensive. The attack lasted through the winter and ended in the Battle of Ely in May 1982, which Ipswich won, occupying Ely completely. The war with Cambridge continued. Ipswich, being convinced of its invulnerability, launched Operation Hertford, in which St. Albans was occupied. Despite this success, the army of Ipswich was by then severely weakened, and in October 1982 another ceasefire was nearly made; negotiations were unsuccessful, however. Despite the victories, Ipswich had a huge problem: public opinion. Nations outside Anglia started declaring war on Ipswich in early 1983, such as Oxford, Plymouth, Ardenjost, Stockholm, Leningrad and even nations in the Americas such as Kings. These nations primarily sent aid to Cambridge, but another result was the complete blockade of Ipswich, plus heavy bombardment. A group of resisters in Ipswich started a rebellion in February 1983, which soon captured the entire south of the nation. Propaganda in the north continued in the north, culminating in Project Oceania. The increasingly feeble government's final gasp was a giant, state-of-the-art torture chamber designed to destroy "thought-criminals", or those who attempted to think, including most of the upper classes, in addition to the utter censorship of nearly everything (via the illegallity of anything not said by Jacob Sitton). In reality these laws were not followed in the least, and the region was in anarchy. The final law of Ipswich before collapse was outlawing sex, two days before Ipswich fell to the rebellion on April 4, 1984. Neverheless, the new People's Republic of Ipswich continued the war. They didn't have any success, though; their only ally London surrendered on May 29, 1984. Ely was liberated on August 8, Norwich on December 19. Ipswich itself finally was captured on May 21, 1985 but fighting by guerillas continued until 1986. In the end, Ipswich was divided between Ely and Norwich while the north of the United States of London were taken by Cambridge. Category:20x Universe Category:Events